


Taunts (Or Why Shulk Never Gets Laid)

by MelodicLiterature



Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Am I out the fandom yet, Bad Jokes, Crack Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicLiterature/pseuds/MelodicLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally being able to bed this gorgeous man underneath him.... Snake was not expecting him to scream that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunts (Or Why Shulk Never Gets Laid)

Now Snake was perfectly aware that he wasn't going to be in the next brawl game, and that his time here was nearing to a close end, which is why he decided he might as well go out with a bang- Well a few bangs actually. Given that, he was an attractive man, it didn't surprise him the least that he got the attention of a few brawlers wanting to bed him before he left, like Samus.... Samus. She was certainly a wild time! Pretty kinky too, with all her gadgets and what not. There has also been the time he and the Princess Peach got friendly on the couch, the time both Zelda and Link convinced him to join them for the night, a freaky night with Jigglypuff, that time he and Daisy were at it on the stage platform, hell he almost managed to convince the Pokémon Trainer, Red, to allow him to deflower the boy, until his boyfriend -- Some kid with a billiards cue -- threatened to strangle him, with said billiards cue. Yet, all these nights couldn't even begin to add up to what he managed tonight.

His eyes trailed down to the writing body underneath his, a small smirk growing with each passing second at the sight before him. Shulk, one of the newest brawlers and the one taking Snake's bed, had asked for the older male to a tour and stuck to him like glue the entire time. The boy was beautiful, laughed at all his commentary and jokes, and was legal, but the best part of it all was that he was the one who asked if Snake could join him for the night, with a coy smile and a suggestive tone? Who was he to turn an offer like this down?

"Stop smirking and kiss me," A voice pulled him back to reality, before Snake leaned down and captured the other's lips, initiating another passionate kiss, his thrusts beginning to pick up the speed. At a particular thrust, Shulk pulled away from the kiss, head thrown back and eyes glazing over.

' _Bingo_.' Changing his angle, Snake made sure every thrust hit that spot repeatedly, leaving Shulk a whining incoherent mess. Ducking his head down, Snake left bites down the blonde's neck before trailing up, whispering in his ear, "Someone's enjoying themselves aren't they?" He couldn't help but groan, himself, in pleasure.

He didn't get a response from the other; instead he was answered with the other's nailes digging deeper into his back, as Shulk cried out, moans and panting increasing. All with a flushed face, "Answer me, baby." He chuckled into the other's ear.

"Y-Yes-- _AAH_ !"

His back arched off the bed, his face flushed a bright shade of red. The moan was followed by a string of mewls as Snake's hand lowed down to begin stroking the blond.

Another hard thrust, "I didn't hear an answer. _Tell me, Shulk._ "

"Sn...Snake..." He was able to whimper out -- He surprised he was even able to form a sentence, at this point -- mind going blank from pleasure, until he begam babbling erratically. "Your -- _Ahh_ \-- cock... I'm... _Mhm_  ... **I-I'm really feeling it.** "

"Wait... What--?"

All movement ceased as one face flushed and another stared in shock for a moment

After finally being able to bed this gorgeous man underneath him.... Snake was not expecting him to scream that.

"Did you..." Snake felt a snicker form, looking down at the flustered face, "Did you just quote your brawlers taunt, in the middle off having--"

"Shut up," Shulk whined, both of his hands moving to cover his face. "It just kind of slipped out, so drop it and keep fucking me." Normally at that kind of request, he'd continue but to be honest it was far to past the point for him to stop focus now. Even bothering to pull out of Shulk, Snake went into a fit of hysterical laughter, not even being able to truly graps what just happened, "You-- You just said.... And it's your... And you actually used it, while we... **_HAHAHA_**."

Shulk groaned, then proceeded to grab a pillow and covered his embarrassed expression with it. Damn it, he never got laid with this... 'Oh well--' A small smirk formed, once he realised one little detail. ' _He's going to have to work at it, if be ever wants US to happen again... Maybe I'll even taunt him with it, when he's 'really feeling it._ '

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was sorry.


End file.
